Searching to Find
by gypsyjay
Summary: She left, she searched, she stumbled, she found.
1. Birth

_*I don't own legend of korra or any affiliates. BUT I do own my writing, so yeah.*  
_So these will range anywhere from short drabbles to very long one-shots. These will go in no specific order, some will feature other characters besides Korra(but for the most part she is my main focus), I will be switching between present and past tense. This isn't necessarily a 'story', but everything will tie together. I may be switching between 1st and 3rd person as well, but I haven't decided yet. I guess whatever floats my boat when I write it. This is more of a writing excersice than anything, just something to get my creative juices flowing. It will be based off the 100 themes challenge and I'm going to try my damnedest to finish all of them. I'm also writing them in order as part of the whole writing exserzie thing and I want to practice some self discipline when it comes to writing. I'm trying to write at least one a day, hopefully more but seeing as I'm a busy girl and my inspiration seems to come and go, I'm not promising anything.  
Well, I think I covered everything so on with the 100 themes! Enjoy!

* * *

_001  
** Birth_

For seventeen years she had lived like she was barely alive. Since she was five and the Order of the White Lotus sentries came and took her to the compound where she learned everything about becoming the Avatar, she lived only for that.

But she had always longed for something more.

And one night she escaped. She left the compound to follow her would-be airbending teacher to Republic City. She kissed her parents goodbye to find something to fill the emptiness.

When she arrived at the grand city she was struck with a brief fear that perhaps she wouldn't find what she was looking for. She didn't want it to all be a waste, but she didn't want to think such negative thoughts so she tried to drown out the pessimistic voice in her head with the sounds of a new city.

Much had happened in her first day and it was far from the peaceful village she had left behind, but as she laid her head down that night she felt more whole than she ever had in her entire life.

And for the second time in seventeen years she had been born again.

* * *

Oh, I'm also trying some weird writing styles/tricks, but I'm not yet sure if I'll include them on here or write something more normal for you all to read.  
Anyways, I hope you liked it and please leave reviews!

gypsyjay


	2. Enthusiasm

_002  
** Enthusiasm_

The golden-lit building brightened her world like nothing before. Her mouth hung wide open as she stared up at it, trying to swallow down her excitement before it spilled out of her in an embarrassing manner. And then, before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was standing in the middle of a giant gym.

An angry voice shouted at her, making her jump. What was she doing? She used the same excuse on him that she used on everyone else that caught her in a place she didn't belong and finished it off with a cheesy smile that always worked on the sentries.

This man was unbreakable. He opened his mouth to call security when someone else bounded into the room. He had been looking all over for her! Of course! Yes, they were together. But no! No, not _together_ together. They were _only friends_.

"I'm Bolin." He flashed her a dashing smile.

"Korra," she answered with a giggle.

Her new "friend" showed her the best seat in the house. And his brother; Mako. Who turned out to be a jerk and only thought her to be some crazy fangirl.

Fine. If he wanted to judge her, she would exceed his expectations.

The team went out to play, leaving Korra to cheer them on. She hooted and hollered at all the right times, cringing every time a Fire Ferret was pushed back a zone or tossed into the water.

_"And this one goes to the Fire Ferrets!"_

The whole arena exploded into cheers, and she was no exception.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

gypsyjay


	3. Love

_003  
** Love_

If you asked her what she had been searching for when she came to Republic City, her answer probably would've been airbending training.

If you asked her what she found she would answer: Mako.

* * *

Oh, boo-ya! I'm extremely proud of this. It's so short, but wraps up everything I feel about love and Makorra in one nice, two-sentence package. Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews and whatnot!

gypsyjay


	4. Hate

_004  
** Hate_

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her neck.

She was still trembling from fear. It had been hours since the attack, but she couldn't even blink without seeing the masked madman reaching out his hand to take her bending away.

Her life away.

The only answer she gave him was pushing herself up against him, trying desperately to close every empty space between them.

"You're so brave." He brushed some loose hair from her damp forehead. She didn't know if her face was wet from sweat or tears - maybe blood.

She was not brave. She was rash and thoughtless. Even after all the close calls, she still continued to make the same mistakes again and again.

Something unpleasant swelled deep in her gut. The feeling slithered its way to her heart before spreading out all the way to the tips of her toes and fingers. She had thought she hated Amon before; when the worst things he had done was showing off his power and threatening her.

But the emotions that now made her blood boil proved her wrong. She had never felt anything like this before; a powerful drug that made her mind go mad with morbid thoughts she would never say aloud. It was like a disease that ate away everything decent about her until she was nothing but a ruthless shell of what once was good.

And only one thing could satiate the madness's hunger. Only one cure existed to relieve herself of the disease. She closed her eyes and instead of seeing him reach out for her, the roles switched. Beneath her eyelids, it was he who laid helpless and she reached out, fingers curled around his throat. He chocked, his scarred face trapped in a terrified expression. His steady pulse went slowly went silent beneath her skin. His eyes glazed over with death.

She came back to reality with a gasp. The feeling was still there, only less potent than it had been before.

Only one thing could heal herself of the hate.

Her voice was cold, sharp like a knife- "I have to kill Amon."

* * *

Well, I was hoping this would turn out darker. Maybe it's too dark. I don't know. I'm not particularly happy with this one so I might edit it later or something...

I _really_ don't know. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed:)

gypsyjay


	5. Triumph

_005  
** Triumph_

She has no idea what she's doing.

But that isn't really anything new.

A hard disk hits her square in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the water. She comes back up, soaked and angry from her squabble with Tenzin. Mako snaps at her, but she merely rolls her eyes. So what if they lose? Without her, they wouldn't even be playing!

The opposing team unleashes hell-like fury on them; showing no mercy for the rookies and their brand new teammate. Mako and Bolin wedge themselves in the corner, taking the full force the opponent's attacks. Somehow, miraculously, they hold their ground.

_BEEP._

"Korra's knocked back to line two!"

_BEEP._

"Now she's in line three! The Avatar is having a rough time out here folks!"

_BEEP._

"Line four! Look's like Avatar Korra's pro-bending debut is almost over!"

A flash of red. She can't tell if it's her own anger or a firebender trying to send her over the edge. Then the crowd's cheers disappear and there's a moment of silence and all she can hear is the sound of her own breathing… and a distant wind.

It calls her name.

"What's this folks? The Avatar is evading every attack!" The announcer nearly screams. "I've never seen anything like this!"

And she follows the wind's instructions, letting it take over her. It moves down to her legs and feet, blowing between them, showing her exactly where to step every time.

"And it looks like the Tigerdillos are all out of juice while the Fire Ferrets are still nice and juicy!"

_BEEP._

_ BEEP. _

_ BEEP._

"This game goes to the Fire Ferrets!"

* * *

Nothing says triumph like some good ole' pro-bending AND getting a first grip on airbending! So, I'm not really sure if the Tigerdillos are the first team Korra plays, but whatevs! Numero 5! I hope you liked!

gypsyjay


	6. Feel

_006  
** Feel_

"You can pet her if you want."

Eager smiles spread across Tenzin's daughter's faces. "Really?" Ikki, the younger of the two asked gleefully.

Korra nodded, laughing once at their excitement. "Yeah, really."

Ikki motioned for her older sister, Jenora to go first. "Okay," Jenora said hesitantly. She lifted up a shaking hand and held it just above the white fur of the polar bear dog. The white beast lifted its head and sniffed at the two small girls standing before her.

With a yelp, the two girls jumped back. "Woah!" Ikki exclaimed.

Korra went over and rested a gentle hand on her friend's muzzle. "It's alright Naga. They just want to pet you."

Naga yawned and laid her head back down. Korra motioned the two frightened girls forward. "You can pet her now. No more surprises. I promise."

Ikki and Jenora shuffled forward, reaching out for the giant dog together. Jenora held her hand just above her white fur for a moment before reaching down and burying her fingers in it.

She gasped and gazed up at Korra, her warm brown eyes shining. "She's so soft."

* * *

6 done, 94 more to go!

gypsyjay


	7. Wrecked

_007  
** Wrecked_

She was drunker than she thought humanly possible. Her body was no longer hers to control, so she just laid inside herself like a melted pool of Korra, waiting for someone to save her.

"Korra!" A drunk Bolin stumbled into the seat next to her, his drink spilling over the side. Bolin chuckled at the wet spot on his shirt before gulping down the rest of his drink.

She parted her lips to speak, but she was too intoxicated to form proper words. Instead, a sloppy smile spread across her face.

Bolin leaned over towards her, green eyes cloudy and unfocused. "You are _so, so_ beautiful," he nearly shouted. "I'm falling in love with you!"

Korra giggled, reaching out a hand to touch his face only to miss and have it fall lamely at her side. Fatigue weighed down on her and suddenly she wanted to sleep more than anything. "Bo." Her voice came out strange. "Jus' let me sleep," she slurred, her head falling to the arm of the chair.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He jumped up from his seat only to stumble and fall to his knees.

She laughed again and shook her head slowly and dramatically. "No, no, _no_!"

He tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. "I'll find Mako for you!" He crawled to the door. "Stay there!" He yelled as she watched his backside disappeared from the room.

Korra stayed slumped in the chair, weighed down by all the liquor she was now regretting. She wanted to be sober again. She had had her fun but now she wanted to be back in control.

"Korra?" Korra groaned and rolled her head to find the source of Mako's voice, only to find… Mako.

"Hey," she said with a lame flap of her hand.

An angry Mako shook his head. "I can't believe you got this drunk," he chastised, coming over to her. "How am I supposed to get you home?"

She struggled to hold her limp arms out to him. "Carry me?" She finished with a toothy smile.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine." He scooped her up with ease, cradling her against his chest. "Don't throw up on me."

Korra shook her head before nuzzling herself into his chest. "Won't happen," she said breathlessly.

He moved quickly, taking her away from the party and out into the cold city air. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent that lingered on his clothes; ash and winter. Already, she could feel the sleep that threatened to take her under, but she couldn't fall asleep now – not when she had him this close.

"I feel s'safe with you."

He stopped in his tracks. Her words hit him harder than Ms. Sato on her moped had. Harder than when those words had come out of said women's mouth.

"Just go to sleep Korra. You'll be home soon." He picked up his pace.

She grinned into his shirt. "I am home," she mumbled.

"Korra, I-" but his words were cut short by a soft snoring. He glanced down at the mess of a girl in his arms. Had she really fallen asleep that fast?

He tried to shake off her words, but even as he was laying his own head down to sleep they still nagged at him. _No_, he tried to reassure himself, _it was probably just the alcohol talking. _

* * *

_Makorra, Makorra, Makorra. I can't get enough of Makorra.  
_

_Korra's a lazy drunk ;)  
_

_ps. I just wanted to say THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who has favorited/suscribed/reviewed, you guys are awesome and make me smile and want to continue putting my writing on here.  
_

_gypsyjay  
_


	8. Soft

_008  
** Soft_

It hurt. It hurt so badly, but she couldn't even bring herself to mind in the slightest. Apparently love did conquer all, because it was definitely conquering the need to send a huge fireball right at his handsome little face.

The charred skin sizzled under the water and she didn't even bother to bottle in the screams. He winced with every pain-filled sound that tore through her throat. Good. She hoped he was hurting every bit as she was.

Finally, it was over. The healer left with a few parting words; telling her to keep a fresh bandage on it and to rub it with the lotion he had given her. She fell back in her chair, panting. Though she was waiting for him to apologize so she could chew him out, he said nothing.

_Jerk, _she huffed. Her fingers delicately picked at the bandage and when they got a good grip she ripped it off.

"Korra!" he cried, scrambling out of his chair to do spirits-only-knew what.

She growled at him, a rather unattractive move but seeing as he had, only a little while ago caught her arm on fire, she didn't care.

"Don't touch it! You're going to-"

His warnings went ignored. With gentle touches, she prodded the burn. "You caused it," she snapped, as if that justified the damage she could do to the fragile scar tissue.

"You're going to make it worse!" he argued, annoyed with her regular impudence.

She groaned. "Mako, I'm just touching it. It's smooth. It makes it feel better."

"Fine!" He stormed to the door. "But you're going to dry it out and make it ten times worse!" He slammed the door shut behind him.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied to the empty room nonchalantly. The thin skin beneath the rough touch of her fingers reminded her of a man who hid his scarred face behind a mask.

She wondered if he ever ran his fingers across his own burnt skin.

She wondered if it felt as soft as hers.

* * *

Let me know what you think? :)

gypsyjay


	9. Cold

_009  
** Cold_

The snowflakes that settled on his skin sizzled, transforming into small wisps of steam almost instantly. The heat she imagined radiating off of his skin was nothing compared to the fire burning in his eyes. She sighed and averted her own eyes, focusing instead on the small birds that flitted around in the freshly fallen snow.

He yelled then, accusing her of things that weren't her fault; things she couldn't control. She didn't even spare him a glance. His misguided anger at her had become routine; almost like a game she could never win. The air around them heated and she was pelted with rain instead of the soft touch of snow.

She might've taken the prize for being the most stubborn person he had ever known, but _he_ was just plain mean.

Tired of the pointless hollering, she turned and walked away, pulling her heavy coat around herself to keep the coldness at bay.

She glanced back at him, small flames torched his fisted hands. She rolled her eyes. Being from the North Pole, she had thought she'd known cold.

But she had been wrong. And even through all his fire, he was colder than even the most brutal winters back home.

* * *

Awh:/ Poor Korra.

On a lighter note, almost to number 10:) I'll probably put it up tonight.

Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot!

You guys are awesome:)

gypsyjay


	10. Without

_010  
** Without_

Darkness swelled around her, eating away every last morsel of light until she was left alone in the black. Several lonely moments passed until several small green lights surrounded her, paired together and each spaced apart from the other pairs.

The gasp that escaped her throat quickly turned into a snarl as she wrestled against her restraints, desperate for escape. Regret overwhelmed her and she wished more than anything she hadn't opted to go alone. _Again. _

Tenzin was right; she never learned her lesson.

The eyes of the chi-blockers closed in on her and she could just barely make out the crouched shape of their slim bodies in the hazy light their goggles gave off.

She was stupid to reject all the offers of help(but she was the Avatar), because now she was on her own.

* * *

Number 10 is hereee! only 90 more to go heehee(:

Actually, I'm not going to lie I just finished #21 today, but the reason they're not all posted is because I usually write more than one a day and I like to have time to read over them and edit them and sometimes rewrite them. And I like to stay ahead of the game. That way, if I get really busy I can still post one or two and not worry about making you guys wait forever. Part of this writing excersice is to try to stay on somewhat of a schedule(writing one a day, which I've managed to do so far).

So actually, only 79 more to go!

But 90 for you guys. Sorry.

(But not really)

Okay, this author's note has gone on long enough.

Thanks guys:)

gypsyjay


	11. Inspiration

_011  
** Inspiration_

Mako knows the difference between motivation and inspiration. The former is heavy, covers him like a thick musty blanket and comes in the form of a raw hunger that gnaws away at him until he bleeds. Whenever motivation comes to mind it tugs along images of his brother; small, cold, hungry. Motivation is what turned him from orphan to pro-bender. Motivation is what kept the two alive for so long. His motivation is powered by the simple want to survive, the need to keep his brother alive.

But unlike motivation, inspiration has always been harder to figure out. After many years of confusing the two, he decided motivation was for bad times, inspiration was for good. It isn't all that true, but as a child that's how he kept the two from tangling up in his mind.

Sitting on the windowsill of his attic-home, watching as the waxing moon chases the red sun over the horizon is when he feels it. It's moments like these he understands the stark difference between inspiration and motivation. Moments like when Asami presses her soft lips to his and his stomach does somersaults inside him or when Bolin waves to cheering crowds after a victory or when Korra dodges every attack he and Bolin throw at her during practice(though sometimes just Korra in general).

Those are the instances he wants to do something other than just _survive. _Maybe he deepens the kiss, or waves along with his brother, or laughs when she finally does get hit and retaliates by soaking them in icy water.

As soon as the sun has vanished behind the end of the earth he gazes out over Yue Bay to the darkened Air Temple Island. He knows he would choose inspiration over motivation any day.

* * *

I'm kind of in love with Mako 3  
Thanks for the reviews:)

gypsyjay


	12. You

_012  
** You_

"You took my family from me." His dry voice came through the motionless mouth of his mask, giving him an uncannily resemblance to a ghost.

Mako struggled against his restraints, wincing as they ground deeper into his bleeding wrists. "I didn't kill anyone!" He snarled, fire gathering beneath the rough skin of his fingertips.

The masked-figure exploded into a furious rage. "You're a firebender!" He pointed a gloved finger in Mako's swollen face. Anger swam in his dark eyes. "Your kind are all the same." He seemed to compose himself enough to say calmly, "nothing but bender _scum."_

"How can you say we're all the same?" Mako questioned, falling backwards into a crouching position.

Amon turned away from him. "All your kind does is exploit non-benders."

"Yeah, yeah. You've used that line before." Small flames emitted from his fingertips. Mako grinned, "That's a pretty broad statement. I don't recall ever exploiting a non-bender."

Before Mako could react, Amon spun around and punched several places over Mako's body. Grunting in pain, he fell to the stone ground as the fire went out. "Just stay quiet," he commanded coldly. "My use for you will be over as soon as the Avatar arrives."

Mako swallowed the dry lump in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain inside of him. He wanted to move, to kill the man in front of him, but his muscles had been rendered useless. Several tense minutes passed. He wondered how long he had until Korra would come. He questioned if it would be enough time to save them both.

"My parents were killed by a firebender, too."

Amon didn't answer, but Mako noticed his proud stature slump slightly.

"I was an orphan at eight years old. My brother was only six. We lived out on the streets, barely scraping by." He sounded bitter. He _was_ bitter. "We got sucked into the Triple Threats. You'll never know abuse until you working on their terms." He laughed then, but it was a hollow, meaningless sound.

"I'll never feel any sympathy for your kind; for you," he hissed.

Mako frowned against all the pain that battered against him now. "I'm not looking for your sympathy. I'm looking for your understanding."

"You won't get that either." Amon turned from him then. Mako watched his retreating figure wearily. "You will only receive one thing from me."

Mako scoffed. "What's that?"

"Pain."

* * *

Here's a little something for you before I go off to school :)

Please review!

gypsyjay


	13. Confused

_013  
** Confused_

_"Admit it! You like me."_ Her words ran through his head as another girl pushed her smooth lips against his.

Even in the midst of such a passionate kiss, his mind still wandered to the night when _she _had kissed _him. _And _he _had kissed _her_ back.

He broke away from the beautiful girl in front of him. "Asami," he sighed, taking in the hurt expression on her face. "I've got to go." He stood up from the small sofa and she didn't try to stop him.

"Oh, okay Mako," she said gently, her voice laced with a hint of sadness. "Want me to drive you home?"

He rested his hand on the door, turning his head so he could glance at her out of the corner of his eye. "No, I'll just see you later." With a quick wave of his hand, he was gone and she was left to cry alone.

Outside, Mako punched the empty air, wisps of fire escaping from his clutch. Korra, Bolin, himself; he added Asami to the list of people he had left hurt and confused within the last few days.

* * *

Poor Mako:( too many females.  
hey, thanks for reading/reviewing:) You people are awesome!

gypsyjay


	14. Affection

_014  
** Affection_

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying – unsuccessfully – to shield myself from the frigid winter wind that whipped around me. I followed the hunters as they trudged through the snow and tightened my grip on the worn wood of my spear.

"Korra!" My father called from far ahead of me. They moved so fast and I so slow.

"Dad!" I answered, stumbling through the deep snow to try and catch up.

The group stopped, obviously annoyed that my dad had brought me along. I caught up to them finally, putting my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

One of the elder hunters threw his spear into the ground, making me jump in surprise. "That's it!" He shouted at me. "Go home!" He stomped over to his spear and tore it out of the ground before marching furiously away from me.

All of the hunters glared at me through the thick fur of their hoods. I glanced over at my dad who simply shook his head. My heart dropped into my gut. Was he upset with me or the other hunters?

"Dad?" I stepped forward, offering my hand as a gesture of understanding.

He held up his own gloved hand to stop my words. "Save your breath Korra." He stood between me and the group, looking back and forth between us. "Just… go home."

The elder hunter continued to grumble from further up in the pack. "Avatar or not, she and her father have probably scared away all the game in a ten-mile radius!" He complained to another hunter who merely nodded in agreement.

I narrowed my eyes at him, fed up with people saying I was being treated special because I was the Avatar. Of course my life was different! I was stuck in the compound all day training! But I wasn't treated any better than any other member of the village. All I had wanted was one day to spend out with my father, but even that had to be ruined by my Avatar status.

I looked back at my dad, who was looking angrier by the minute. "I don't know the way home?" I offered, finishing it with an innocent grin.

He rubbed his face under his glove. "Go home Korra." He turned around and caught up with his group leaving me alone in the freezing tundra.

I growled in anger and ripped off my gloves, letting the heat radiating underneath my palms manifest itself into small fires. The falling snow sizzled when it touched the fires, going back up the way it came as little wisps of steam.

I could already see the village over the horizon when shouts pierced through the icy air. I froze in my tracks, waiting to hear if they had caught game or trouble.

A deep growl permeated from over the large snow dunes followed by several fearful hollers. "That's trouble!" I snarled to myself. I let the fires go out before yanking my gloves back over my hands and scrambling through the snow to get back to the group. Something right under the surface of my heart told me to go back; that they had told me to go home and could handle their own.

"Dad!" I yelled when their figures came in sight. I ignored the rotten feeling, bottled the hurt of rejection and focused on protecting my dad and the village hunters. A massive animal stood at the edge of the group, teeth barred , occasionally clawing. The two parties had seemed to reach a stalemate as neither had advanced. The hunters jabbed their spears towards the beast, while it snapped viciously at them.

"Dad!" I called again, stumbling in the snow until I was soaked down to the bone. I let the heat harbored inside me radiate off my skin enough to dry my underclothes off.

He glanced over and my direction and gawked at seeing me. "Korra!" He waved me off with his hand. "Get out of here!"

I climbed over an enormous snow bank, sliding down it to where the group huddled. "No, Dad."

He groaned, turning his attention back to the animal that I recognized to be a polar bear dog. Fear spiked inside my chest. Polar bear dogs were greatly feared within my village; hunted only by large hunting parties. Ours included only five men and me, and I was the only waterbender of the group.

"What are we going to do?" I asked calmly, trying to hide the panic I felt.

My dad merely shrugged. "I don't know, but you're stuck with us now. If you branch off from us it will go after you for sure."

I grinned then, my mind forming a plan. "I know!" I shouted, stabbing my spear into the deep snow.

I had the attention of all the group now. Keeping their eyes trained on the dog they listened to my plan, "I'm going to lead the dog east. You guys are going to make a run for it and when I think you've had enough time to get back to the village I'll freeze the dog enough to make a run for it." Maybe it was rash, maybe it was stupid, but it was all we had. I couldn't risk bending with such a dangerous opponent with the group around.

"That's the worst idea ever!" My dad cried.

The elder that had made me leave in the beginning shook his head. For a moment I was afraid he would reject my idea as well. "Right now it's the only chance we have."

My face lit up into a smile. "Yes!" I cheered, making my way to the front of the group.

"No!" My dad gripped my shoulder, pulling me back towards him. "It's too dangerous!"

I shrugged out of his grip and stepped out of his reach. "I bend four elements!" I reminded him angrily. "It's dangerous just standing around waiting for this thing to attack us!"

He was silent. His expression solemn and unforgiving. "Fine," he said finally.

I nodded, the excitement of my plan drained. "Ready?" I asked the leader.

He gave a curt nod before waving for the others to huddle in closer. "Good luck, Korra."

I shrugged, a soft smile spreading across my lips. "I don't need luck." I looked him straight in the eyes for good measure. "I'm the Avatar."

And in a frenzy of water and flurries, I took off. I stripped down as I ran, taking off as many layers I could so I wouldn't incinerate myself when I melted the snow in my path. I could hear the ferocious growls behind me; getting closer. A sharp pain stabbed my side. How long had I been running? I hoped long enough. I skidded to a halt in my tracks; the unsuspecting animal ran on for a moment before it realized I was nowhere to be found. It stopped and turned, but I had already taken off. It howled from behind me, a sound that sent shivers down my spine.

Forcing my burning legs to go faster, I sprinted across the muddy terrain that I had already torched with my firebending the first time across this path. I turned and bended the snow towards the advancing animal, freezing it in a cocoon of ice.

Something caught my foot though, and I pummeled to the ground with a terrified scream. My arm throbbed in pain and even a feather soft touch caused me to wince and cry out in agony.

It was broken for sure.

A bark brought my back to reality. I gasped, my eyes widening in terror as the giant dog broke free from its prison and barreled towards me.

Forget my arm, I was dead for sure.

My good arm flinched, covering my face from what was bound to be inevitable impact. But it never came. Instead when I lowered my arm, I was looking into the gigantic face of the animal that had just been trying to kill me.

Before I could react, it opened its mouth, and with a loud moan licked my face. Shocked, I wasn't sure whether to cry or scream, but I found myself doing neither. Instead, I found myself rubbing the spot between the dog's ears when its wet nose nuzzled into my neck. "Um," I said uncomfortably, voice trembling. "Good dog?"

The dog yipped happily before sitting down before me, its tail wagging wildly behind it. I laughed in disbelief. It licked me again.

When I arrived back home with a broken bone and a new dog, everyone was shocked. When I announced that I would be keeping said dog, no one was particularly happy. But I was the Avatar, and for the first time I agreed that maybe I did get special treatment, but I didn't care because I still got to keep the dog.

And for some inexplicable reason seeing her filled me with a happiness I had only felt a few times before. When I pet her ears, she wagged her tail. When she licked my face, I- well, was disgusted. But for the first time in my entire life I had a real friend.

I hugged her neck and flipped myself onto her back. "Good Naga," I whispered gently, scratching her favorite spot underneath her chin.

She barked back cheerfully before rushing out of the compound that could no longer keep me trapped.

* * *

I love Naga3 She reminds me so much of my kitty, he's wild and ferocious(well at least tries to be) and he's my bestest friend. :)  
Review, maybe? :)

gypsyjay


	15. Joy

_015  
** Joy_

He sits and waits patiently. Outside, the animals make their sounds. He sighs and closes his eyes. The noises twist together into strangely beautiful chords until all he hears is music.

"Happy birthday!" The voices interrupt the song, sending it crashing to the floor where it breaks into a trillion little shards.

He opens his eyes and smiles. Presents are shoved in his face. Staring up into his parent's proud eyes, something overcomes him. It's so strong that he doesn't mind picking up the pieces at the end of the day.

...

He growls and punches the empty air. Off to the side, his baby brother watches. He crosses his arms and falls to the ground. The baby whines, but he doesn't even move.

"Happy birthday!" The voices cut through the high pitch squealing, but the sound doesn't stop.

He can't help but smile. His firebending may have been a bust, but he's presented with one perfectly wrapped gift and all his frustration disappears. His father ruffles his hair, his mother kisses his cheek. He doesn't know if there is a word to describe how he feels. He doesn't care, really. It's so strong that later, he doesn't mind giving up practice time to sing to his little brother until he's fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

If you don't know already, the protagonists of these stories are Amon and Mako, respectively.  
I'm so obsessed with them. I have like 39753907 drabbles/short stories featuring them. I hope Bryan and Mike give them some showtime together. They're so alike, yet so different. And the fact that they pretty much had the same tragic story of their parents just made me go "dskgldhkaglhds"  
Okay, I'm done. Enjoy and review? :)

gypsyjay


	16. Horror

_016  
** Horror_

_She isn't breathing. She isn't breathing. She isn't breathing._

The words play over and over again in his head as he fights off the few remaining chi-blockers. He risks everything to steal glances at her, watching frantically for the rise and fall of her chest that indicates she's alive.

But she is still.

Rage mixed with fear commands his fire; taking out the remaining chi-blockers. Grunting, they hit the ground. One struggles to get up, but falls to the ground where he and the others stay.

He stumbles over to the Avatar, crimson spills out on the cobblestone ground all around them. "Korra!" His voice comes out strangled and broken – as if it's the first word he's uttered in hundreds of years.

He tries to swallow against the burning in his throat. Tears spring up in his eyes. The last time he remembers being this scared is when his parents were murdered in front of him.

_Waves of fire…_

_ Red, red. All he can see is red-hot. It's hot. Too hot. His skin is melting off. _

_ Screams. Mommy's screaming. _

"_I'm scared, Daddy."_

__"Spirits, Korra!" His speech cracks into a sob. His fingers flutter over her; caressing her face, skimming the cold skin of her chest.

_"Mom! Dad!" _

_ Bolin? Bolin's crying. Don't cry…_

"Korra; no," he cries, resting his face on her motionless chest. He listens for her heartbeat, steady and strong like a war drum.

But there is nothing.

"Move!" Someone pushes him out of the way. He jumps up; terrified and startled. An unfamiliar figure is moving over her, but just as he is about to roast the stranger, something catches his eye.

She kisses her. It's such a strange gesture that he almost wants to wait and see what happens next. But no, she's not kissing her, she's breathing into her. He watches - amazed as the Avatar's chest rises in a mock breath. The woman quickly lunges onto her chest, pressing down with the palms of her hands. She repeats this several times until Korra comes back, gasping for breath, blue eyes wild and afraid.

But then he's at her side. He kisses her head while she breathes in the sweet taste of air.

"Mako," she pants as she stares up at him with eyes like the ocean. "I've never been so scared in my life."

Everything on him trembles. Not from relief, but from fear of what could've been. _What almost was._ "Me either," he says on an exhale. And from the way the tears sting his eyes and he feels like he's made of jelly and he might fall apart at any minute, he know it's not a lie.

* * *

I'm not sure how if I like this one, but I hope you do!  
Let me know what you think!

gypsyjay


	17. Acceptance

_017  
** Acceptance_

It's been about twenty years since the Equalists lost their war. My father tells me that, like after most wars, it took a very long time to patch things up among benders and non-benders. A lot of non-benders were still unhappy that the Equalists had lost. Many benders had lost their ability to bend as a result of Amon's Resistance; like my father.

He said it was a very rocky relationship.

I don't usually talk to my mother about the war. Father tells me it's just something she would rather not think about. Sometimes though, my curiousity gets the best of me and I can't help but ask a question. She doesn't get mad, but she gets really quiet. Once she cried, then proceeded to give me an answer that changed my life forever.

We learn about it in school – a non-bender teaches my class – and I have questions about what it was like for benders too. I think the non-benders of Republic City—and maybe even the world can actually bend. Maybe not tangible things like earth or fire, but things like emotions and the truth.

That's the answer my mother gave me; that everyone is a bender no matter what they say or think. That everyone has the ability to oppress one another. She said it's our job to stay true to who we really are and accept everyone's differences. She said that it's the only way our world will ever find peace.

* * *

I just re-read this and I'm pretty proud of it.  
So who's Momma and Pappa here? *wink wink*  
let me know what you think!

gypsyjay


	18. Sympathy

_018  
** Sympathy_

It was seeing people so broken that finally broke you; seeing sad faces, confused bodies that still held bender stances. Sometimes they would come up and talk to you and tell their story.

"I understand," was your common answer, but it was a lie and you knew it. You didn't understand these people with their stolen bending. They would never be what Amon wanted; non-benders, because in their hearts they would always be benders.

Just broken ones.

You would put on a brave face for them and talk to Amon through the press until those special occasions came and he would come lurking out of the shadows to give you a power show. And his power kept growing until it was you who had to hide in the shadows, but people would still come to you and tell you their sad stories.

Part of you wondered if the same thing happened to Amon, if people came to him with their emotional tales of oppression under benders. If he put on a brave face and patted them on the back and told them everything was going to be okay because he was going to fix it. Then you would push away the unsettling thought that, in this way, Amon was a better person than you.

But then the day came that you didn't have to pretend. You wouldn't have to feign sadness, because it was already there. As the war went on, you lost things that you had discovered meant more than even your own bending.

You wouldn't have to pretend, but you wished you did.

* * *

So this is more sympathy/empathy and I'm sorry if you don't like it. This is the first time I've ever written in 2nd person, but I have been really wanting to try it and since these are writing exercises for me, I tried it.  
Personally, I like it, but there is a difference between that and being confident about it so tell me what you think!

gypsyjay


	19. Holding

_019  
** Holding_

"Don't let me go," she sobbed into his chest. Her arms tightened around him, he could feel her trembling. "Mako." He had never heard anyone sound so broken.

He wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "I won't," he whispered into her hair.

...

...

...

"Don't let me go!" She cried. Her grip tightened on his hands, sweat building between their palms.

He stared down at the world beneath her. His breath came out in sporadic huffs and he could feel what was left of the window slicing into his torso. "I won't," he grunted, squeezing her hands so tight she winced in pain.

...

...

...

"Mako," she breathed lightly, skipping around him. "Catch me."

He chased after her. When he reached out a hand to grab her shoulder, the world beneath him vanished. They floated in the air for a moment before both tumbling to the ground, tangled in each other's arms.

They both laughed, she brought her lips up to his ear—"Don't let go," she whispered, causing the fine hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

He tilted his head and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't."

...

...

...

Tears filled up her blue eyes, making them look huge and mystic and beautiful and sad. He reached out a hand towards her, but she flinched away from it.

"Korra?" His voice was hollow.

She looked away at the sound of her name. A broken wail shattered the delicate silence of the empty warehouse. Before he could react, she was in his arms. He whispered to her as she cried into his lap.

Finally she looked up; eyes sparkling with tears. "Mako?"

He brushed some strands of dark hair from her damp face. "Hm?"

"Don't let go of me."

"Never."

...

...

...

It seemed right to say she had never looked more beautiful, but that would be a lie. To him, she was just perfect. Nothing about her could be better or worse.

He had known it was coming, but he was still nervous as he stood in front of everyone; waiting.

But then she appeared; a flurry of white fabric and brown hair. The necklace he had spent months working on hung ceremoniously around her thin neck. She caught him watching her, and she smiled—blue eyes and everything.

The evening flew by; a sea of familiar faces and delicious food and wild dancing. Everyone congratulated them, danced with her, shook his hand.

And the night was almost eerily silent compared to what the rest of the day had been. She let her long hair fall over her bare shoulders as she climbed into bed with him. They pressed up against each other; their bodies fitting together like jigsaw pieces.

Her voice was soft when she spoke, "Hold me."

"Always."

* * *

Today's episode made me really like Masami, but I will forever hold Makorra in my heart.  
Reviews are appreciated!

gypsyjay


	20. Defeated

_020  
** Defeated_

The paint rolled down the metal mask like beads of sweat. The holder of the flame could only imagine the way he squirmed underneath the red hot silver.

"Scared?" he mocked.

Even with the melting paint, the metal face held onto its stoic features. "Yes," he admitted.

The firebender was slightly taken aback. His flame lessened and he found himself pulling it away from the insane man's face. "What?"

"Was that an answer you were not expecting?" Amon inquired, side stepping his assailant.

Still flustered, he answered, "Yes."

The masked-man laughed; an awful cackling sound that sent the firebender right back on the defensive. He stepped closer to Amon, pressing him against a brick wall. The flame intensified—cutting his laughter short to a shocked gasp. Amon turned his face away from the hot fire rising out of Mako's palm.

"Wait! Please!" Amon begged.

Mako glowered at him, "Why should I?" he shouted.

He held his hands up, signifying his surrender. "Don't! Just get that fire out of my face!"

The flame lessened, but Mako didn't move away. "After everything you've done, after all the damage you've caused, the people you hurt!" he was yelling now. "And you expect me to let you walk away with your life?"

Mako could see his eyes shine with tears through his mask. "Please," he murmured. "Let me go." Mako swallowed painfully. "Mako, let me go."

The fire vanished. Had he just said his name?

Mako stepped away from him, golden eyes wide with a mix of shock and confusion. "What?" He shook his head. "Just-" he stepped back, stumbling on a shattered piece of concrete. "Just stay!" he commanded with a shout.

He turned to run back to the main group; to tell them… what? That he had the perfect opportunity to kill Amon and bring an end to everything, but he was too afraid? He shook his head angrily and started to run forward when a strong hand caught his shoulder and yanked him to the ground.

Horrified, he gazed up to find his captor. Amon stood over him, distorted mask, a large knife gripped tight in his hand. "Get up." His voice was hard and dry.

Mako did as he was told, leaning away from the blade he held to his throat. "I let you live," he muttered.

"It's more than I can say for you."

The blade steered him to the wall before nicking the fragile skin on his neck. Mako's breath hitched in his throat. He caught his assailant staring at him through the eye-holes of his disfigured mask. Fire burned his insides; coursed through his veins instead of blood.

But before he even had the chance to release it, Amon's hand latched onto his head; thumb on his forehead, forefinger pressing painfully into his temple. Mako cried out, tried to escape from his grip but he found himself paralyzed—his muscles frozen in place.

And like summer fading into winter, the fire inside of him slowly started to wane until he was cold and empty, with not even a trace of the fiery heat he had once held inside of him.

Exhausted, aching, and destroyed he fell to the ground. Amon's retreating figure was the last thing he saw before the dim light around him went dark.

* * *

Mako... :( I feel like this really needs to happen in canon.  
#20 guys! Enjoy!


	21. Pride

_021  
** Pride_

The crowd's cheers are deafening, but he certainly doesn't mind. His tired arms stretch up into the air; waving to the fans, catching flying kisses, fist pumping to the beat of victory.

Every other shout or so he hears a girl's voice scream out his name. It only makes his smile wider. He loves his fan girls, they loved him.

All in all, it's a pretty solid relationship.

"Nice job," Hasook says with a slap on the back.

The announcers are busy praising the successful rookies. Bolin hears his name followed by his game statistics and can't help when his smile takes up almost his whole face.

"Bolin!" He turns, searching for the voice that means the world to him and more.

He jogs up to his brother who has just returned from the water. Even though he had let his brother take a hit and get pushed out of the ring, the smile on his face causes satisfaction to wash through Bolin. "Hey bro," he mutters, casually scratching the back of his head. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry about-"

Mako cuts him off with a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We won!" His golden eyes light up with happiness. Mako punches Hasook's arm as the team walks back to their dressing room. "If we keep this up, we will be in the championship for sure."

They sponge themselves down and change back into their normal attire. Mako jokingly treats Bolin to his favorite dumplings, but since it's both of their money Bolin is has just technically treated himself. "These get better every time I eat them," Bolin mumbles around a mouthful of dumplings.

Mako laughs, absently stirring his noodles around in his bowl. "Yeah, bro. I bet they do."

Bolin gazes up at his brother, searching his face for any sign of something wrong, but when all he finds is delight Bolin can't help the rush of pride through his veins.

* * *

Sooo, sorry this is kind of boring, but I just really, really, really wanted to write about the brothers(and more brotherly love will probably show up sooner or later) because their relationship is just so great and I can definitely relate, because as the older sister who has experienced some of the worst the world has to offer, I'm super protective of my little sister and will go to great lengths to ensure her happiness.  
Enjoy:)

gypsyjay


	22. Knife

_022  
** Knife_

Korra swallows against the blade pressed against her throat.

She stares into the hard gaze in front of her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you."

_Because I'm the Avatar, duh. _

It's already on the tip of her tongue, but she bites it down. She's gotten herself into too many dangerous situations because of rash actions and thoughtless words.

So why didn't she deserve to die?

_Think._

She glowers at the face in front of her, wishing with all of her might that she could just knee this crazy lady in the gut and bend her all the way to Ba Sing Se.

"I don't know."

She can barely feel it; some pressure in her neck, a tingling sensation rippling through her. Then it's gone. It leaves her hollow. Everything around her turns shiny, like metal glistening in the sun.

The old woman with the knife disappears before her very eyes and, without the support of the knife, Korra slides to the ground. Her hand reaches towards her throat, but slides off from something warm and slick.

She brings her hand up to her eyes; staring as the blue of her irises mixes with the red of her draining life.

She panics, slams her hand onto the ground with so much force that she's sure she will be picking rocks out of it for days. Her fingers tighten around something that's not gravel. She lifts it up with all her might and finds herself squinting past the dripping crimson to see herself in the sparkling metal.

_I'm bloody. I'm pale. She stabbed me. She really stabbed me._

Horrified, she tosses the knife to the side and struggles to roll over on her side. Nothing hurts except her heart. It's more than enough pain, though. It's an awful realization; that Amon is not the only one who wants her dead.

She wonders if she will die right here in this darkened alleyway.

_She… stabbed me. She really wants me dead. _

Then the shiny turns to black.

* * *

gypsyjay


	23. Overwhelmed

_023  
** Overwhelmed_

The numbers were unbelievable. Sweating, bleeding, angry bodies pressed together until they were one; united in body and mind by one common goal.

The crowd washed over the frenzy like a tsunami stronger than even the Avatar could conjure.

And then it was over as quickly as it had begun.

The people scattered away from each other like glass shattering on a hard floor.

And no one knew what to do with themselves.

* * *

I left this chappie vague because I wanted you reader's to be able to fill in the empty spaces. What's going on here exactly? It's up to you to decide. Is this the end, or going on in the middle? Who exactly is this crowd, and what are they subduing? I don't know, you tell me.

gypsyjay


	24. Depressed

_024  
**Depressed_

With a frustrated sigh, Korra threw the ice she had a hold onto the ground where it shattered into thousands of tiny fragments. She was quick to follow, landing in a crouched position and resting her head between her fists. Her skin warmed up quickly, but the coldness inside of her still dwelled. The hot sun made her feel so out of her element. She had been hoping that waterbending ice would make her feel more at home – she even covered herself in icy water – because she had just been feeling so homesick.

She hated the feeling more than anything. It was a gnawing one that started off in her chest before dropping down into her stomach, making her want to cry and throw up all at the same time. She had woken up to the awful feeling and even at the end of the day she still couldn't shake it. It surprised her, because she had always felt so cramped at home, but even now she would take the wretched prison otherwise known as the compound over staying here one minute longer.

It wasn't that she disliked Republic City. No, in fact she was almost completely sure she could see herself spending her life here. It was the people though, not Amon's people, but the people closest to her. More often than not she found herself questioning her relationship with them. Tenzin's family, of course cared about her. They had taken her in on a whim, treated her like their own child, but because of what? Because she was the Avatar? Even the fabulous bending brothers, of whom she'd become very close to. Mako hadn't even talked to her until he realized she was the Avatar. Even now, she still wondered how genuine their like for Korra was, or if they just liked the Avatar.

Korra laid back against the stone ground and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. She loved being the Avatar and being loved for being the Avatar, but sometimes she just wanted to be Korra. She just wanted people to like her for who she really was, without being able to bend all four elements.

_Like the people back home. Like Katara, like my parents. _

The thought of her family hurt enough to make tears spring up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She thought about asking Tenzin for a few weeks off to go visit her family.

"He'd never let me," she mumbled to herself.

"Never let you what?"

Korra jumped up at the sound of a new voice and blushed at her visitor. "Hey, Mako," she called with a wave of her hand.

He strolled up to where she stood and shoved his hands in his pockets before sitting on the ground where she had just been. "Never let you what?" he repeated.

Korra took a step back and sat in front of the solemn-faced firebender. "Leave Republic City," she answered vaguely, drawing her legs under her.

Mako gave her a puzzled look. "Why do you want to leave Republic City?"

Korra gazed out past Yue Bay to the now closed Pro-Bending arena. "I want to go back home?"

"What?" Mako all but exploded. He jumped up from his seat, causing Korra narrowed her eyes at his outburst. "Why would you do that? Even think about that? You're needed here!"

Korra scoffed and rose to stand face to face with him. "Because I miss my family, Mako!" she shouted in his face.

Mako raked his hand through his hair in frustration. "People _need_ you, Korra. You're the Avatar. You have duties!" He twisted his torso to look behind him, stalling. He turned and his golden eyes glared through hers. "I can't believe you're being so selfish."

She felt as if she could have died in that instant. "_Excuse me?_" she fumed. "Selfish? I might be the Avatar, but I still have feelings!"

The firebender's face dropped for a second. "Korra…"

Korra held her hand up to his face. "No, I don't even want to hear it." Already the tears were starting to build in her eyes. She stomped away from the training circle to a small garden where she was sure no one would come looking for her.

She couldn't stop the tears that fell. She wanted nothing more than her mother's soft embrace and her father's warm hand ruffling her hair.

She wanted to go _home._

* * *

So I just rewrote this because my last 'depressed' one became obsolete after the last episode. Normally I would've kept it anyway, but I like this one better. I hope you enjoyed:)

gypsyjay


	25. Adoration

_025  
** Adoration_

With a plethora of terrifying-looking chi-blockers behind him, the masked-man behind the revelation rose up from under the stage. The audience seemed to take in a collective breath – part admiration, part fear – before bursting into an applause that bounced off the old factory walls.

Amon started to speak, telling them about his tragic childhood; why he hid his face behind a mask. He went on to tell them how they've been abused by benders for too long. A mention of the Avatar and the whole gathering booed.

A young mother frowned, staying silent amongst all the jeering of the spectators. Part of her had wanted to boo along with them, to spit at the name of the Avatar, but it just seemed so wrong for something that had been right for so long.

The revolutionary leader paused while the frenzied crowd calmed down. Then the leader – along with some of his goons – of the Triple Threat Triad were marched onto the stage. Amon went on to explain who he was and what he did to exploit non-benders.

And then he took away his bending.

The mother gasped when the streaks of lightning shooting across the stage waned into a jet of fire before disappearing altogether. She groped around for her son and gripped his hand. She wasn't sure if she respected this man or feared him.

The chi-blockers grabbed the second man in line, tossing him towards Amon and his spirit-given powers. The woman heard a familiar voice shouting, cheering. It was small and young and caused her to gasp in surprise and stare down at her son.

He jumped into the air, small fingers wrapped into a tight fist. "Yeah!" he shouted as the two men battled on stage. "Take it away, Amon! Freakin' bender trash!"

The mother opened her mouth to scold her son for such language when the ruckus on the stage went out. She glanced up to see a figure collapse on the ground before tiny arms wrapped around her waist. She hugged her son back.

"Mommy," he said earnestly, his brown eyes holding all the adoration in the world. "Amon's a hero." The mother started to shake her head before he finished with, "He's going to save us all."

And when she looked back up just as a third man was caught under Amon's hand, she decided she did not fear him.

* * *

This show reminds me of the race/gender issues and the many fights for equality. Children usually learn racism and things of that nature from their parents or significant others(whoever is raising them). So this is just a look into the people who support Amon, and how one mother and her son got started.  
Also, I just want you wonderful people to know that I got a job yesterday. I'm still going to try to post everyday, but no promises.

gypsyjay


	26. Worship

_026  
** Worship_

"Can you tell us, in as much detail as possible, all that happened and what was said to you?"

Tahno stared at the nicely dressed man with a paper and pen and with a deep sigh, racked his clouded brain for the events of the night before. It was an agonizing task that left him sore and even more heartbroken than before. Trying to keep out some of the pain, Tahno busied himself with watching the meticulous strokes of the officer's pen and let the words stream out of him like vomit.

Tahno flinched when the police reporter's motions stopped abruptly and his eyes head snapped up to meet Tahno's glassy eyes. "Why did Amon do this?" he nearly breathed.

Tahno felt his eyes fill up with tears. He reached up a trembling hand to flick his greasy, limp hair out of his face. He had been asking himself that same question since the attack. "I don't know," he answered uneasily. His deep voice lacked its usual confidence. Amon hadn't only taken away his bending, he had taken away his happiness, his life, his reason for _even existing._

Then the flashbacks came. With a terrified scream, he ducked under the table and fought off the hands that tried to retrieve them. "Stay away from me!" he snapped. Every hand that reached for him now was now the gloved one of the sinister man who took his bending away.

"Tahno," a familiar voice tried to break through the haze of imaginary chi-blockers and murderous hands. The frightened man met the eyes of someone he knew from a long time ago.

Tahno nodded, trying to regain his composure. _Spirits, I'm losing it. I just met him for the first time after the championship._ "Tenzin."

"Come out from under the table," Tenzin instructed gently, like speaking to a scared child.

_Because that's what he's reduced me to. _The thoughts that raced through Tahno's mind were grim. _I'm nothing but a quivering child!_ Following the instructions of the air nomad, the former pro-bender slowly slid out from under the table. The bodies in the room backed away from him until he seemed to collect his cool and sat back down in his chair.

Tenzin placed his hand on the police reporter's shoulder. "I think we're done for the day."

Tahno nodded graciously, before remembering who he was with and who he was. He tried to cover it up by stretching his neck and melting into an indifferent shrug.

"Do you need an escort home?" one of the officers asked.

Tahno stood from the chair and scoffed at the people in the room. "I think you're forgetting who I am."

The snooty woman, _Lin Beifong, _huffed in response. "I think _you're_ forgetting that you just had a full on panic attack in front of us."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Fine. But make sure you walk at a distance. My reputation has been tarnished enough."

Beifong rolled her eyes before commanding one of her officers to follow him home. Tahno left the cramped room in a rush. He heard the footsteps trailing behind him as he made his way out of the shining police station. As much as he wanted to, he avoided looking down. Seeing his most likely pitiful reflection was all he needed to add to his fragile grip on… _everything._

He half expected the flash of camera's to go off in his face when he stepped outside, but the only thing that greeted him was the lonely heat of the sun. At the brink of disappointment, he sighed and kept walking through the near empty streets. After the attack at the championship happened, everyone who didn't already know of the Equalists and their ambition and some of those who did, had been scared off the streets and now pulled the shutters tight on their houses.

Tahno wasn't afraid though. Not anymore. He knew that if he were to be attacked again he would be frightened of only the memories, nothing else. There was nothing else to fear. He was barely alive. Bending had been his everything, and resonated within every aspect of his life. Even now, his first time walking through Republic City alone, all because he was nothing without his waterbending.

Tahno chuckled half hysterically at the blue sky. No girls, no fans, no paparazzi, no posse; he was alone. As he walked, he debated what was lonelier; the raw emptiness inside him where his bending had once been, or the emptiness around him where the people that had loved his bending had once been.

He spent that night wherever he could find water around his flat. He stared at the water rushing out of the sink, curled up in his bathtub, laid under the artificial waterfall that decorated his backyard. He tried everything. His bending was gone.

Every once in a while his eyes would play a cruel trick on him and some droplets of water would obey his command, but in the end it was nothing but an illusion.

"Tahno," a throaty voice brough him out of his pitiful wallowing for a moment. Tahno gazed up from under the flowing water from his miniature waterfall at his former pro-bending teammate.

"Ming," he replied with a curt nod.

Ming sighed and sat down next to the waterbender-no-more. "Tahno," he sighed. "Our bending is gone. It's gone and it's never coming back."

Tahno closed his eyes at the pain Ming's words inflicted. "I know," he said through clenched teeth.

Ming slamed his fist into the ground and cried out when something cracks as it came into impact with the hard concrete. "It's broken," he whined, rubbing his hand gently. "And the earth doesn't listen to me anymore. I'm not a bender. Tahno, we're not benders."

Tahno stood up from under his waterfall and gently picked up Ming's limp hand. "Spirits, Ming. I can't heal this anymore." He squeezed his knuckles ever so carefully and watched Ming's face contort into discomfort.

Ming pulled his hand out of Tahno's and stood. Tahno took in his full figure(he still stood with the defensive stance of an earthbender). "I'm not an earthbender anymore, but I don't know how to not be one."

Tahno wrung out his soaking hair – something else he has to get used to – and movesd towards the door. "I know what you mean."

He opened his door, all but ready to leave his ex-teammate out in the hot sun with his earthbending-no-more and broken hand when he's stopped dead in his tracks. "No one even cares about me anymore." Tahno turned and stared at his old friend with wide eyes. "And not you either," he added, pointing an accusiatiory finger at Tahno for good measure.

Tahno's gaze dropped to the ground. "I know."

Ming laughed, but it wasn't not happy. It was an empty, desolate sound that made Tahno want to boil someone with his nonexistent waterbending until they screamed. "It's funny, ya'know. That night, I tried to calm myself down by telling myself Amon only took away our bending; that it wasn't the end of the world." Ming ran a hand through his slick hair. "Spirits, was I wrong. It was the end of the world, our world. They used to love us, Tahno. _Worship _us. But it was all nothing. Amon took it away with a touch. It was nothing."

Tahno said nothing. His eyes found their way back to his friend where they held their gaze.

Ming shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I thought I was a god. Everyone wanted us, praised up." Ming shook his head. "I'm not a god. None of us are. Amon proved us wrong." And with that, he walked away, leaving Tahno in the hot sun with his drenched clothes and broken heart.

* * *

I just feel so bad for Tahno:(  
People can be cruel; they forget that celebrities/politicians/professional athletes/the famous are all people too. People with a brain and emotions that can be damaged just as easily as us. We use them, they let us use them, but we still do, and once they get old or boring or they fulfill their purpose we abandon them as if they never existed at all.

gypsyjay


	27. Zeal

_027  
** Zeal_

It was fire that began their fight.

One left scarred, bitter, and angry.

The other left lonely, sad, but determined.

Both left scared and parentless.

Who knew that one similarity would make them so different?

It was fire that kept them going;

The red scarf clad man for life,

The masked-man for a deadlier cause.

"I'll never give up on this resistance."

His voice was hard, the look in his eyes even harder.

"And I'll never give up on him… or her."

It was a cool reply that contrasted greatly with the fire inside him.

It was fire that ended him – when he ended fire.

Or maybe it was the girl who loved that fire so, _so _dearly.

"I wanted nothing but equality."

She almost laughed in his face:

"You wanted nothing but oppression."

And then she casted flames like nothing before.

It was fire that brought them together;

_Her _fire, to be exact.

And together they gave life to little flames,

Who ran bare-foot around the house creating messes for them to clean.

But he didn't mind. Not at all.

And he didn't mind when his little flames created flames of their own.

He knew, like the masked-man knew,

He would never stop fighting, but now for peace in his little flame's world,

Until flames engulfed him too.

* * *

Ooookay... a poem is not what I was going for, but whatever! I feel like there are a few parts that are a little unclear so I might fix it up later, but I'll give you the lowdown: Both Mako and Amon lost their parent's to a firebender and it turned them into who they are now(Mako for protecting Bolin and Amon for his movement). In my headcanon, Amon takes away Mako's firebending and that's one of the major things that gets Korra going and leads to his inevitable downfall. And the end is pretty much self-explanatory. ;)

gypsyjay


	28. Light

_028  
** Light_

It was the light that filled up her eyes- it took her away to a place that had been visited by many people, but inhabited by only one. When she told the stories and tried to describe the place, he would close his eyes and try to imagine it, but all he would see was that light; that blinding white light.

It was the light that chaos would soon follow, that made him question if it was even _good._ He would try to run, but there was no escape once she got started. She could find him, she could find anyone. Usually he just stood in place and watched. There was nothing he could do. She would tear things down, hurt people, and all he could do was stare.

It was the light that filtered through the tears, both good and bad. He saw the light at the worst time in his life, when he watched his brother die. It was then that he hated the light. He hated the destruction it caused, the death it brought. Then he saw the light at the best time in his life, when he watched his first child come to life. He closed his eyes against the tears and the colors that splashed all around the room and saw nothing but white.

It was the light he saw now. She was by his bed side, holding his hand. He had to squint to just barely make out the wet marks on her cheeks. He wanted to laugh at how beautiful she looked. Even at his death bed, she still retained a youthful appearance, even at her age, she still could barely pass for a middle-aged adult. She stroked his face and whispered things he had already known.

"I love you," she whispered finally.

He sighed – the light beckoned him – and gazed into her teary eyes. They were the first place he had seen it. He remembered how dark everything had seemed after it had faded from them. "I love you, too."

He closed his eyes to the sound of her hushed sobs and all he could see was that light; that white blinding light.

* * *

gypsyjay


	29. Exhaustion

_029  
** Exhaustion _

He watched the even rise and fall of his brother's chest in the dim street light. He had never wanted sleep so much, but he couldn't risk letting his guard down even for a moment. His cruel thoughts reminded him he hadn't even closed his eyes for longer than it took to blink in almost three days. The young firebender groaned at the revelation.

His brother stirred in his sleep. Mako froze, not wanting to wake him, but it was no use. Bolin's eyes fluttered open. "Hi," he mumbled tiredly.

Mako sighed and slumped against the brick wall of the alley the two brothers occupied for the night. "Go back to sleep, Bo."

Bolin stretched before scooting closer to his brother. "What about you?" Bolin asked warily. "When was the last time you got any sleep?"

Mako waved away his question. "Don't worry about it." He patted his thigh and Bolin laid his head down on it. "Just rest."

"Mako…" Bolin's green eyes met Mako's. Mako was suddenly hypnotized by how bright and youthful they seemed. Mako decided they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a color that nothing else in the entire universe held; light enough to be innocent, but just dark enough to know pain.

Bolin was the first to break away, bringing Mako back to reality. "Oh, Bo? Yeah, what?" he stuttered.

His little brother pursed his lips. "Get some sleep, Mako." Bolin closed his eyes, shutting out Mako from the only beautiful left in his world besides the owner of the eyes himself. "I need you," he breathed.

Mako stared down at his brother until a light snoring filled the quiet air. He found himself blinking back the tears in his eyes. "Goodnight, Bolin," he whispered as he wrapped his father's scarf tighter around his neck. It wasn't easy forcing his eyes shut against the unknown, but for his brother, Mako knew he would do anything.

* * *

This chapter means a lot to me. My little sister means the world to me and I, like Mako for Bolin, will do anything for her.  
Review for me? :)

gypsyjay


	30. Obsession

_030  
** Obsession_

_ "Uh-vatar."_

Her image burned in his mind as he futilely tried to bend a wave in his pool. It was more habit than anything, but it didn't stop the aching hurt that followed when the water didn't even ripple in response.

He found himself climbing out of the pool with an empty sort of despair settling within him. The fear he had found himself trapped under had mostly started to wane, but the memories were forever branded into his mind. And more potent than the others was the memory of Korra waterbending her way to the roof of the stadium. It was at that one moment - the only one like it – that he knew he wasn't fit to be a waterbender as long as she was alive. And then the moment crashed down on him like a bunch of bricks when he realized he no longer _was _a waterbender.

Without even a passing glance, he tugged the towel right out of his butler's arms and headed towards the large and very ornate fence that surrounded his yard. He wrapped the towel around his waist and broke into a run as soon as he was past the huge stone archway.

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was only searching for two things. Even though he had lost his whole reason for existence less than a month ago, only one thing pervaded his mind at every moment, waking or not; Korra.

And it shocked him enough to freeze him in his tracks when he spotted her walking up to his door. Something inside of him deflated in a good way, and he hadn't noticed how tense he was until the sight of her caused every muscle within him to relax.

A smirk spread across his face and with a flip of his head, tossed his wet hair out of his face. He made his way across the lawn, going unnoticed by the girl for what he thought was too long. "Hey."

Like a Satomobile roaring to life, Korra growled. Tahno watched, a bit lustily, as every visible muscle on her body rippled in defense. Her attack poise lessened when she registered who as standing in front of her, but not by much.

He held his hands up in mock defense, his smirk only growing wider. "Easy, Uh-vatar. I don't mean any harm."

Korra glowered at him and crossed her arms, relaxing as much as he figured she could. "I figured someone who had just been attacked by Amon would be a _little _more cautious about things." She eyed him playfully. "But I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Tahno visibly saddened at the statement, recalling how hard it was not trying to waterbend. Korra seemed to notice, but didn't take it back. Instead she offered, "How are you holding up?"

Tahno flashed her a grin. "Fine, now that you're here."

The Avatar reddened at this. "I'm being serious Tahno. As the Avatar it's my part of my duty to keep people safe. And since you're one of the few people to have your bending taken away I just wanted-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I got it, I got it." He stepped closer to her and caught her gaze. She looked away quickly. With a sigh he sat down on his porch step. "Your duties or whatever."

Korra bit her lip and sat down on the steps beside him. He watched her as she stared off into the distance. He wondered what she was thinking about. "Korra?"

"Yeah, Tahno?" She answered without even a glance in his direction.

His shoulders slumped. As much as he tried, he would never figure this girl out. "You came into my life at the worst possible time."

This got her attention. Her head snapped towards him and his eyes met her bright blue ones. It was there that everything he had once loved about himself reflected back at him. He realized this girl was almost worse than losing his water bending. It was Korra's turn to smirk. "No more private lessons, hm?" A fake pout spread across her lips. Tahno wanted nothing more than to press his own lips onto hers.

He stood up and started to walk back to the archway he had come through. "For you, my offer always stands, Uh-vatar."

* * *

Today's episode was so bad-ass. And I got to watch it with two hot guys(but they talked through the entire thing so I'm never watching it around other people again. I was so mad lol).  
Anyways, I absolutely love Tahno and while I'm not sure how I feel about Korra and Tahno as a couple I really want them to be friends and think that he should join team avatar.

gypsyjay


	31. Rage

_031  
** Rage_

Today I went into the Avatar State for the first time.

I've been waiting for it for so long now and I guess now I don't know what to do. Tenzin said I still haven't mastered the spiritual side of being the Avatar and that I have a lot to work on. I'm okay with that though because with the pro-bending arena being closed and everything Tenzin's been drowning me in airbending training. I mean, isn't that supposed to be the element of freedom? I sure don't feel free. Sometimes I think being back at the compound would be better than this, but I guess the freedom part comes with time and practice? Maybe.

Free…

I thought going into the Avatar state would be the most amazing thing in the world. Spirits, I couldn't have been anymore mistaken. I was so afraid. I couldn't control myself. It felt like a stranger had taken over my body and all I could do was stand and watch helplessly.

I can't really remember what triggered it. There was a chi-blocker and Jinora and Ikki and red. Everything was red. I was so angry. All I could hear was this awful roaring and I just wanted it to stop. Spirits, I was so mad. I just lost control. Everything was red; I didn't know where I was, I couldn't tell what was what. Then something screamed, from inside me. It was so loud and piercing I could hear it over the roaring.

Then everything went black and when I woke up Tenzin was leaning over me; crying.

* * *

This was my attempt at a stream of consciousness narrative. It turned out more like a journal entry, but whatever. It's Korra's thoughts on going into the Avatar State. She hasn't gone into it on the show(yet;) ) but I'm just tired of waiting. I hope you like it. Sorry I've been neglecting this lately. I've been trying to write one a day, but I've been way to busy. So enjoy this and hopefully I'll have time to post another tomorrow! Thanks for being so awesome:)

gypsyjay


	32. Empty

_032  
** Empty_

"Mako?"

The young boy doesn't answer his brother's call. He busies his trembling hands with cutting up some fruit that he had salvaged from the grocery bags.

Soft footsteps come up from behind him, but he doesn't turn around. He keeps his burning eyes on his task. "Hey," the small voice squeaks. "Mako?" He feels a hand on his back.

In a fit of misplaced anger he whirls around and glares down at the small child in front of him. "What, Bolin?" he nearly shouts.

The little boy winces and Mako watches as he shrinks into himself. "I'm sorry," he whimpers.

Mako sighs and wipes away the sweat making his hair cling to his forehead. "No," he starts, placing a light hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Bolin lowers his green gaze to the ground. Mako knows it'll take forever and a day to get him out of the shell he has made him retreat into.

Placing the fruit on a small china plate, Mako holds it out in front of his brother. "Want some fruit?" he asks, a little too sweetly.

Bolin gives a small shake of his head.

Mako sets the plate back on the kitchen counter. "Come on, Bolin. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Suddenly his green eyes gaze up into Mako's. Mako feels the tragic day weighing down on him. He'd managed to push the tidal waves of emotions back to put on a brave face for Bolin, at least until he could think of the right words to say, but Bolin had other plans. "When are Mommy and Daddy going to be home?"

Air rushes out of Mako like a gust of wind and before he can react, he's on the floor with tears streaming down his face. A sob escapes his throat and he wipes mercilessly at his stinging eyes. "Bolin?" Mako reaches up and holds onto Bolin's hand. Bolin stares down at him with a look of confusion. "Bolin, come here." Mako tugs on his brother's hand and Bolin shrinks to the floor and takes a seat beside his brother.

He watches as big tears well up against the emerald. "When are Mommy and-" Bolin gasps in between sobs, "Daddy coming home?"

Mako can't answer, his throat has collapsed on him. He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head.

"Mako!" Bolin cries, throwing himself into his big brother's embrace. "They have to come home." His bottom lip trembled. "They have to!"

"They aren't Bo," Mako answers finally with a raspy voice. He wipes at the tears soaking his little brother's face. "They're never coming home."

Bolin lets out another sob that only causes more tears to spring up in Mako's eyes. "Why not?" His small voice sounds so broken, so innocent. Mako shakes his head against the question he doesn't want to answer. "Don't they love us?" The little boy is crying so hard the words that spill out of his mouth are almost incoherent.

Mako doesn't answer his brother; instead he cries and he holds Bolin as he cries. Neither of them move from their spot on the floor. Neither of them move from the other's embrace, it's all they have left.

It's late and the house is dark and feels so empty without its regular company. The shadows that hang on the wall are the ones Mako remembers fearing only the day before, but now they're nothing to him.

Mako holds his sleeping brother, brushing back the curly hair from his eyes. Tears have stained his cheeks, but Mako knows it will wash away- unlike the stains on his heart. He's numb in the dark of the night. The tears that fell from his eyes seem to have washed away his emotions as well.

Mako can hear the echoes of the flames as they roared from murderous hands. For a moment, Mako feels ashamed to share that same deadly power, but the feeling is fleeting and then he is left with nothing.

His gaze lands on his sleeping brother. "I love you." And after the words are uttered, all the remaining shreds of happiness and hope he has clung to vanish.

He is as empty as the house.

* * *

So, after watching today's episode I died a little inside. Chapter 32! Hope you enjoyed:)

gypsyjay


	33. Anger

_033  
** Anger_

The room was silent besides the light ticking of a clock on the wall. Korra stared at the faded wall-paper that covered the walls. It was ripped in several places where the paper stopped - like at the ceiling and the floor. She couldn't help but scoff at the tacky nature of the room, from the green, vertical stripes that ran down the walls to the obnoxious floral furniture that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in ages.

"So Korra…" Korra turned her head up to glare at the solemn-faced man sitting on the other side of the room. She couldn't believe Tenzin of all people considered this man a 'doctor'. His clothes were worn and disheveled, his face was unshaven; his beard an unruly mess, he wore glasses that were too small for his face; making him look stupid rather than smart. But worst of all was the long metal pipe that stuck out of his chapped lips. It filled the room with a putrid stench that threatened to choke her.

She stretched out in the uncomfortable chair she occupied. "Hm?" She wasn't always the most polite person and she wasn't rude either, but Tenzin sending her to this man against her will just really struck a chord in her and she was willing to take out her frustration on whoever got too close.

The man drew up a leg and rested it on his knee. He picked up a brown folder from the small table next to his chair and opened it up. "I hear you've been having some… anger problems," he said calmly without looking up from the file resting on his drawn up leg.

She found herself straightening up in her chair. "I don't know," she answered reluctantly.

The man shut his file as a compassionate smile spread across his face, causing the pipe to bob. "You're here for a reason, Korra." She withdrew herself further back into her chair when he stood up and strolled about the room, staring at the walls as if there were something interesting to be seen there. He turned back towards her and held her gaze. "As am I."

She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Right."

"It's okay to talk to me. It won't make me think any less of you. In fact, it'll make me think more of you. It takes a lot of strength to admit a weakness."

Korra found her mind going back to a night not too long ago. Tenzin had told her something very similar. She closed her eyes and exhaled a heated breath. "I just can't help it sometimes."

The doctor said nothing, so Korra continued. "I think it's because I'm a firebender. It gets _so hot _and I have to let it out." She shrugged, trying to diffuse the awkward tension inside of her.

He made his way back to his seat. "Anger is an emotion all of us experience. Some are more prone to anger than others, but I don't think that's your problem, Korra." He took the pipe from his mouth and set that and the file on the table next to his chair. "I think you've spent so much time being bottled up inside a compound that you do the same thing with your emotions." He leaned forward and propped his chin on his hand. "You keep it all in and it has no place to go until it has no where to go but out."

Korra frowned. "I don't- I mean I…" her words deflated like a balloon.

The doctor spoke up, "All you need to do is learn how to properly handle your emotions, specifically anger."

"I don't understand how any of this is helping me," she grumbled.

The doctor smiled. "It will. It will make you a happier person, safer to be around, and will help you become more spiritually balanced."

She stood up and pointed at him. "I'm not an angry person!"

A deep chuckle caused her arm to drop back to her side. "Everyone's an angry person, Korra. Like your bending, especially firebending, you just need to learn how to control it."

Korra dropped back down into her chair and crossed her arms. "Fine. Teach me how to angerbend."

* * *

So, I'm trying to work on scenes with all dialogue. I think this one turned out okay, but tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed:)

gypsyjay


	34. Fury

_034  
** Fury_

Lin Bei Fong knew strength. Her mother had taught her what it meant to be a _real _earthbender; to be a part of the earth, to see with the earth. Her mother had taught her what being a strong woman meant. She had taught her how to fight, but maybe more importantly when to walk away from a fight.

_"That way you never lose," her mother explained with a ghost of a smile on her lips._

Lin Bei Fong knew strength, but it didn't make her invincible. That was something else her mother had taught her – tried to teach her – but Lin wouldn't understand exactly what her mother had said until she experienced a hurt greater than any cut, stitch, or broken bone. Her mother's lesson was finished when Lin was left by the man she loved for another woman.

Lin Bei Fong knew strength and when the Avatar came crashing through her city, she wasn't afraid to handle her; and handle her harshly. Her mother had taught her to metalbend, but Lin hadn't known how important it was until she used it to save the Avatar's life. Her mother had taught her to walk away from a fight, but for all the wrong reasons. For it wasn't about losing the fight, but rather winning the wrong one.

Lin Bei Fong knew strength. After all, she had learned from the best.

* * *

Toph and Lin= bad assery.

gypsyjay


	35. Delight

_035  
** Delight_

The hot summer sun beat down on the two brothers as they made their way through the crowded streets of Republic City. The uppity citizens looked down at the ragtag boys with disgust, but the older brother didn't meet their gaze and only steered his brother onward to their destination.

"Mako?" The younger brother peered back into the hard face behind him.

"Yeah, Bolin?" Mako tried to keep his face stolid, but found himself failing as a faint smile crept onto his lips.

Bolin tripped on his own feet causing the earth to tremor slightly, preparing to catch his fall. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Trying not to laugh at the blush spreading across his brother's face, Mako answered, "You'll see. It's a surprise."

The two arrived at Republic City Park where Mako steered themselves over to an area with thick shrubbery. The stubby trees that shaded the thick brush on the ground sported long leaves that grazed the ground.

Bolin stared at the foliage uncomprehendingly. "What's this, Mako?"

Carefully, Mako lifted his hands off of Bolin's shoulders and stepped away from him. "Stay right there," he instructed with a finger. The small smile on his face grew into a huge grin as he moved gingerly towards a bush. He pushed past the leaves and sighed in contempt before turning back towards his confused brother. "C'mon. But be quiet," he whispered with a wave of his hand.

Curious, Bolin shuffled towards his brother, keeping his steps muffled in the thick grass. "What is it?" he asked as he reached his brother. Mako pointed inside the bush. Bolin gazed through the hole Mako had made with his hands at the group of tiny animals resting against each other. Bolin covered his mouth in surprise, delight glistened in his youthful eyes.

"Fire ferrets," Mako whispered.

Bolin lowered his hand from his mouth. "Can we keep them?"

Mako nodded feverously. "Pick anyone you want. I've been watching them for the past few days and I don't think their mother is around anymore."

Bolin reached inside the bush and plucked one of the small creatures out. He stroked its red fur while Mako resisted the urge to laugh at the startled look it wore. "Just like us," Bolin whispered to the little fire ferret.

Tears began to swell in Mako's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "Yeah, Bo," he choked against his tight throat. "Just like us."

Bolin gazed up at his older brother. "What are we going to name him?" The tiny creature wriggled out of Bolin's grasp and darted onto his shoulders. Bolin giggled at the action and reached up to take him off.

Grabbing Bolin by the arm to steer him out of the park Mako answered, "Whatever you want, bro. He's yours."

Bolin pursed his lips and held the squealing animal evenly with his face. "What about," he his voice rose excitedly as he exclaimed, "Pabu!"

Mako smiled down at his brother and the newest addition to their family. "I think it's perfect."

* * *

So I think I heard somewhere that Bolin found Pabu searching for food in the garbage? Oh well, I like the idea of Mako giving it to Bolin to make him happier better. I hope you enjoyed:)

gypsyjay


	36. Submission

_036  
** Submission_

"What are you going to do now? You're all out of water, pal." Korra tries to sort through her clouded, racing thoughts. She approaches the helpless councilman crouching on the ground. Something inside of her snaps before she can calm herself down and fire is burning her insides. A mix between a scream and a growl rips through her throat and her arms combust into flaming torches. She charges toward the powerless Tarrlok.

Blood turns solid in her veins. The fire disappears as she looks up into his face with horror written on hers. _What? _Korra groans out in pain as he forces her limbs to move like some kind of sadistic puppet show. The blood chortles inside of her and she can't help but liken it to a million needles pricking at her skin. She cries out again as the pressure inside of her forces her knees to bend. She falls to the hard ground as Tarrlok rises.

"You're in my way, Avatar, and you need to be removed."

The struggling Avatar gawks at her forced up arms. She groans again as he forces them to move. "You're-you're a bloodbender?" she manages to gasp. She doesn't understand.

A ghost of a smirk crosses Tarrlok's face, but it vanishes so fast Korra isn't sure if it was there at all. "Very observant."

Korra struggles against her invisible restraints. "It's-" she can barely get the words out. "not a full moon." Korra fights against a scream as her own blood betrays her and forces her backbone to arch backwards. She cries out, "How are you doing this?"

Tarrlok's eyes narrow at his blood-bound slave. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Korra screams as the blood moving to the wicked man's accord turns to glass in her veins. It forces her up to her feet and already the pain is making her vision flash in and out of darkness. The next thing she is aware of is flying through the air until she makes contact with something hard and cold.

She has heard of bloodbending. It is a dying art that her waterbending-master said was more a nightmare. Katara had asked her if she wanted to try it, but Korra refused after seeing how much it pained her teacher to even think about it.

As her blood starts to move on its own through her body, the light around Korra begins to fade. The Avatar lets one last moan escape her sore mouth before slipping into oblivion.

* * *

This is set after ep... 8? I think? Whatever, I'm tired. It's past 2 AM and I have work in the morning. I'm only awake because I've started sleepwalking again and it scares me lol. At least I get more time for writing?  
omg, I miss sleeping already.

gypsyjay


	37. Infatuation

_037  
** Infatuation_

He had always had a thing for control. He had always had a thing for power. Maybe it was his humble beginnings and his untimely demise that led to it, but he wasn't ashamed. People loved him and people hated him.

_Then I must be doing something right._

But it was times like these – in the darkest shades of the night – that he wanted nothing but to disappear inside himself. It was times like these that he would've given up all the power, all the control, everything that he had ever had to get her back.

It wasn't fair, choosing between life and death like he had been forced to do. He wished his daughter was by his side, not strolling around with the Avatar.

When she had been born against all odds - for every doctor told them she would never survive - he had whispered to his wife that love conquered all. It was the greatest feeling he had ever known.

But here, trapped under all this crushing darkness he felt nothing but pain. He had risked everything; his livelihood, his company, his _life_ to get her back. And nothing had worked.

Someone had once told him love conquered all. He didn't believe it now.

* * *

Am I the only one that actually feels bad for Hiroshi Sato? Yes? Okay. Write now I'm listening to 'Wishing you were somehow here again' from Phantom of the Opera and it _just fits so well; _for him, for Asami. Gosh.  
Hey guys, Korra's on TOMORROW! YES! Alright, I'm done...

gypsyjay

p.s I forgot to mention the part with Asami being a miracle baby isn't actually from the canon. I just added that in because I like the characters I write to have some background and it fit in sooooo yeah:)


	38. Anticipation

_038  
** Anticipation_

You wouldn't understand patience if it punched you in the face. This much, you know for a fact.

"Korra, sit down," Tenzin instructs.

You do as he asks - taking a seat on the sun-heated stones – before looking up at him, ready for more instructions.

Tenzin lowers himself onto the ground in front of you. "Now I want you to close your eyes and relax." He shows the steps himself and continues, "Take slow, deep breaths."

Without even a small comment, you close your eyes and let everything drift away from you. The warm air around you feels heavenly in your lungs. It's a stark contrast from the frosty air back home, but you start to find it just as calming.

"Now, picture the air flowing in and out of you," Tenzin's voice reaches through your airy barricade. "See the air currents moving around your body."

Your mind puts together the scene like a jigsaw. The wind moves around your body like waves in the ocean. You start to manipulate the waves just as you would if you were waterbending. Excitement courses through you at the sudden idea, but the sudden emotion causes the wind to curl in on itself until it spirals like a vortex. You struggle to hold onto it, but it's too late. The spiral wind gusts into the sky.

Disappointed, you open your eyes and meet Tenzin's. "I tried."

Tenzin frowns. "You were getting ahead of yourself. Patience is the key, Korra."

"Yeah, yeah I know," you sigh.

Tenzin stands and backs out of the training circle. "You'll understand it soon enough."

You don't offer a response. Instead, you watch Tenzin walk away. With a frustrated groan you fall onto your back and stare into the cloudless sky. "I want to understand it now."

You're the Avatar, of course it will come soon enough, but until then you decide to busy yourself with wind currents that look like waves and vortexes that power themselves with eagerness.

* * *

2nd person again. This did not turn out the way I wanted it to at all so I'll probably re-write it later if I have time. I think it's okay though.

gypsyjay


	39. Pessimistic

_039  
** Pessimistic_

"I have nothing left to do with my life." I drag myself through my house repeating that single line. It's the one thing left that's not a lie.

Saying it's been hard since Amon stole my bending would be a major understatement. The term that best fits my situation is _impossible._ Honestly, I can't even tell you that last time I got more than a wink of sleep. In some ways, I suppose it's for the better that the cameras and fans don't follow me around anymore.

I've looked absolutely atrocious.

Often I find myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, searching for the things that once meant the most to me. I hold my hands under the running water and will it to move, but I know it never will. My bending is gone.

I've been visiting a counselor by my manager's request. Funny how he's stuck around; one might figure without the esteemed White Falls Wolfbats making money or fame he'd be the first one gone. He even went with me to my first appointment. The counselor is almost a joke in my eyes, but at least he's nice. Figures the man would be a waterbender. He tries to "empathize" with my situation. Right. I strongly doubt he can even sympathize with my situation.

Not like I want him to, but it would be nice if I had one person left in my life that understood.

Ming and Shaozu hung around for a little while before we all decided the memories were just too painful. We all went our separate ways and I seem to be the only one that can't yet get back on my feet. I saw Shaozu the last time I went into town- he was working at a food stall. I couldn't believe my eyes. It seemed like just yesterday people were worshiping the ground we walked on and now he was serving said people various meats.

_"I'm not a god. None of us are."_

I close my eyes and try hard not to think about my last real conversation with Ming. I had been too distraught to cherish it, but now I wish more than anything to have those two people back by my side… and they aren't the only ones.

I haven't seen the Avatar in far too long. I don't miss her. Spirits forbid I'd ever miss that mess of a girl, but the feeling I get when I think of her absence from my life is anything but pleasant. I don't know why, but I find myself constantly looking for her. It doesn't matter where I am; in the city, at my counselor, even at home.

Sometimes the thought of her presence – or maybe it's just the memories of the short time she pervaded my life – becomes too much and I can't help but find happiness in the strangest of places. Maybe it's going for a swim in my pool, playing cards with my butler, turning on the radio just to listen to whatever's on.

I try hard, so damn hard to be happy with the little I have, but too often I'm finding it's not enough. I'm no longer Tahno; captain of the White Falls Wolfbats, Republic City's favorite pro-bender, three time running pro-bending champion. These lonely days, I'm just Tahno.

And quite frankly, I hate Tahno.

* * *

So I need to practice writing in 1st person more. Okay, this is way, way overdue but I just want to give a gigantic shout-out to randomcat23. They've been so supportive of this story and I will never be able to thank them enough. Unless you're a writer, it can be hard to understand what good reviews mean to one. This challenge/story thing will get written no matter what, but being able to put it on here where I know people will enjoy reading it just means the world to me, so for that I want to thank all my reviewers/subscribers/etc. You guys make it worth sharing.  
But really, thank you x10000 randomcat23. This story wouldn't be where it is without your support. The same goes to all my reviewers/subscribers. I'm sorry about the long A/N. This is the furthest I've ever gone on a writing project that I haven't just kept to myself and I'm having a proud moment. :)  
Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed poor Tahno's trying to be optimistic, but failing:(

gypsyjay


	40. Jolly

_040  
** Jolly_

"Mommy," a little boy cried, reaching his stubby arms out to his mother. "Mommy, I hurted." Fat tears welled up in his bright blue eyes, causing them to glisten like a white sun's reflection in water.

The mother dropped the plate she was washing in the sink, making suds splash onto her tattered work clothes. She wiped her hands dry on her pants. "Oh, my baby," she cooed, reaching out to take up the toddler into her strong arms. She held him close to her chest and stroked his unruly hair with gentle fingers. "What happened?"

He leaned away from her enough to look her in the face before pointing to a small cut on the back of his hand and exclaiming, "Boo-boo!"

For a moment, she was brought back to a time only a few years before when her elder child experienced a similar accident. She had run to her cringing mother only to be passed off to daddy.

"Here sweetheart, let me kiss it and make it better." He had sat her on the couch and kneeled down to kiss the scrape on her knee. She remembered being amazed as her child's crying stopped immediately and she threw herself into her father's arms.

She had teased him then, calling him something along the lines of 'Mama Mako', but he had only replied with a simple, "You'll get it one day, Korra."

She stared at her now youngest child who was still sniffling into her shoulder. "Here Bolin," she brought his miniature hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the cut. The sniffling was cut off by a small giggle. "All better?"

The little boy wiggled until she set him back on the ground. "Yeah, yeah!" he cheered, examining the small injury. "Lookie!" He held it up for her to see. "All better!"

She started to usher the small child out of the kitchen, "Good, now go play with your sister. Mommy has things to do." With another giggle, the boy skipped – but not without falling a few times – out of the kitchen.

Korra sighed and crossing her hands across her chest, leaned back against the sink. A contented smile spread across her face, she was finally getting it.

"He's turning out to be more and more like him every day."

She couldn't help but jump from her spot. Her muscles tensed on their own accord as she turned to face her husband. "Yeah," she answered voice a little shaky. "I know."

Mako reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder before pulling him closer to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that."

She pulled away from him and resumed washing dishes. "You didn't scare me, Mako," she scoffed. "Just surprised me is all." Her gaze rose to the window above the sink where she watched her two young children chase each other around. Her little boy feigned being hurt, which nearly caused Korra to run outside to him, before jumping on his older sister who had approached him.

"What's so funny?" Mako questioned his wife's spontaneous laughter before grabbing a towel and drying the washed dishes. After watching a few minutes of their children's shenanigans both parents were nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Bolin would be so proud," Korra said through her laughter.

Mako merely rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help and smile.

Korra had been the one with the idea of naming him Bolin. At first, Mako hadn't been so keen on the idea, but as the boy grew older it became harder and harder to deny the stark similarities between the two.

Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was a little wrong, but at night when she closed her eyes she felt like Bolin hadn't left them at all.

* * *

headcanon: Bolin dies during the war.  
It would never happen, but it would just be so tragic and may even start something with the krew.  
Well, here's your chapter before I go off to work. Hope you enjoyed! :)

gypsyjay


	41. Grasping

_041  
** Grasping_

She was desperately searching for something to cling to. She just needed one thing to hold on to in this vicious whirlwind of light and the elements. Her body moved to its own accord, following the untamed will of the thousands of lives before her. She tried to stop the destruction before it started, but she was a prison inside of herself.

_"Do you dare defy your Avatar?"_ Her mouth moved to form the words, but it was another's voice. Not just one voice though; thousands of ageless and powerful voices that made her shake underneath their words.

Korra - terrified and searching for something stable to hold onto – squinted past the blinding light that filled the room. She watched the instigator dodge the dangerous elements that threw themselves about the room. His hood had blown back and she could make out the red, angry scars on his bald head.

As if he could see past the light and straight into Korra's gaze he straightened his shoulders defiantly. "The Avatar Spirit has failed the world. The spirits have instructed me to relinquish you of your duties." His voice was almost as terrifyingly powerful as the Avatar Spirit's.

The tornado circling around Korra's body picked up harder and she felt the familiar pricking as fire shot from her fists. _"The Avatar never fails."_

The fire circled around Amon until he was no longer visible beneath the inferno. Korra screamed from inside her prison. Fire filled the room and her thoughts fled to Mako. "Stop!" She couldn't be heard underneath the roar of the cyclone.

_"Control yourself, Korra."_ Like before, her mouth spoke the words, but the voice did not belong to her.

"I can't," she replied hopelessly.

_"Come back, Korra."_ It was only one voice speaking. A man's voice.

She felt a vague feeling of wetness on her face. "It's too strong!"

_"Korra!" _

She placed the voice. "Aang!"

_"You're strong!" _Aang's voice echoed through her prison. _"Come back!"_

Korra shut her eyes against the tears that were starting to float up around her. The light backtracked and burned inside of her, trying to find a place to escape. She ignored the burning and tried to push the light down deep inside of her. She screamed, and the voice of the Avatar Spirit echoed beneath her own scream.

_"Come back, Korra! I need you!"_

Confused by his words, she called out, "Aang?"

The burning subsided and the light started to dim. She breathed in solid air; not the air being whipped about her face in a windstorm. Slowly, her feelings came back to her and she felt in control of her own body again.

But before she knew it the control was gone and she was crashing to the floor.

_"Korra!"_

Strong arms entangled her, but she couldn't find the strength to fight them off. She couldn't even open her eyes. For all she knew, it was Amon who had her now, but she couldn't even bring herself to care because the arms were solid and she could hold onto them.

"I'm sorry, Aang," she whispered, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to squeeze between her tightly shut lids.

Rough fingers gently caressed her cheek. "Aang?"

She almost jumped out of her skin. Aang's voice had come from right above her.

The voice whispered, "Korra, can you open your eyes?" It was filled with concern and something else she couldn't quite place. "Please, Korra. Spirits, _please_!"

She let her eyes flutter open, ready to meet Aang's disappointed gaze.

But instead of grey she met gold.

"Mako?"

Tears glistened against the dark flecks in his eyes. He tightened his grip around her. "It's okay, Korra. I've got you now."

He was squeezing her so hard it hurt, but she didn't mind. Hurting, confused, and upset she replied with a shaky, "Okay."

She didn't understand anything. Her mind spun. Her body ached and her muscles screamed. And yet, she clung.

* * *

So I want to apologize for the lack of updates lately. I've had so much going on and I haven't been up to much of any writing. Also, I wrote this before the season finale and forgot about it, so please excuse the non-canon scars Amon has in this. I'm going to be honest, I don't know when I'm going to update this again. I might just wait until the next season starts. I've been through a lot in the past few weeks and I'm getting surgery next friday so the non writing mood is sure to continue. I'll try to get one more update in before I go into post-surgery state but I can't promise anything.  
Anywho, I hope you enjoyed:)

gypsyjay


	42. Agitation

_042  
** Agitation_

He had been waiting far too long for his liking. "Where is she?" he asked the empty air as he scanned the waters of Yue Bay. The frigid morning air was almost too much to handle and he thanked the spirits that he was able to warm himself with firebending.

Footsteps became audible behind him. He spun around, ready to snap at whoever came to bother him. Bolin stopped a few feet in front of him and folded his arms across his chest. "Bro, what're you doing out here so early?"

He huffed, a wisp of warm breath vanished in the icy air. "What do you think, Bolin?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but he was tired and anxious and excited and not in the mood for talking.

"You're not seriously waiting for Korra are you?"

"Of course I am," Mako retorted. It made him fume the way Bolin acted like he was ridiculous to wait for her. Bolin stared at him pointedly so he added softly, "She's my girlfriend."

Bolin moved towards his brother and grabbed his arm, towing him back towards the temple. "C'mon, Mako. She's not supposed to be home for another two hours. Plus, Pema made a _bangin'_ breakfast," Bolin continued to ramble, "I'm telling you, dude. For not eating meat, these people sure know how to make up for it in the taste department."

Mako pulled his arm out of his brother's grasp. "I'm not hungry." He turned on his heel and moved back towards the shore where he stood before his brother had come to interrupt his anxious peace.

"Stop worrying so much. Korra is fine." Bolin shrugged as if Korra being gone was a trivial matter. "Tenzin's with her."

An exasperated sound escaped Mako's throat as he sunk to the ground. He folded his legs under him and rested his head in his hands. "I know," he mumbled. "I'm just… missing her, I guess."

Bolin plopped down on the ground beside him and stretched his arms in the air. "We all miss her, bro."

_But you don't understand,_ he thought, irritated. It was like her being kidnapped all over again. Even with Amon gone, Republic City was still a dangerous place. Especially for the Avatar. But she was away at a council meeting and even Tenzin – the quintessence of caution – had told Mako there would be no place for him there and urged him to stay on the island. She had only been gone for about a day and a half, but the questions still ran through his mind. _Was she safe? Was there any sign of trouble? Had anyone tried to hurt her? _

But what made him feel truly mad was the rush of excitement he got when he thought about seeing her again. When she had been kidnapped, all he could think about was never seeing her again. Now all he could think about was having her in his arms again.

While lost in his thoughts, a familiar voice dragged him back to reality. He gazed up at his brother who had popped up from the ground so fast one might have thought it was on fire. "Ahoy, Avatar Korra!" He cried as he waved his hands above his head.

Faster than lightning, Mako jumped up and watched as a distant ferry approached the island. He could just make out a small figure waving back at them. He couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his lips. "Korra!" He joined his brother in calling out to the ferry.

The short time it took the ferry to reach the island drove Mako more insane than the whole time she had been away. "Hey!" Korra waved to the two boys standing on the deck.

Mako gazed up at her and was filled with a happiness he couldn't explain. "I missed you."

She smiled at him and as soon as the gate opened for her to debark she ran straight into his open arms. "I missed you too."

* * *

Makorra for lyfe! Oh, and expect a "Tahno gets his bending back" chapter soon. I just have to wait until I get a good prompt for it.

gypsyjay


	43. Calm

_043  
** Calm_

Sweat dripped down her body, soaking the thin sheets placed around her ice cold skin. Her teeth chattered violently, making everyone in the room wince in discomfort.

Her body contracted as another wave of nausea overcame her and she leaned over only to dry heave into the small bowl by her bedside. "M-mom," she moaned, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Senna combed the sweat-plastered hair off of her face. "I'm here, Korra. What do you need?"

She opened her eyes long enough to glance at her worry-stricken mother. "It hurts," she croaked.

Her mother continued to stroke her hair. "I know, baby. I know."

Several tense moments passed. Pema and Tonraq stood over Korra and Senna, waiting for some way to help the seemingly hopeless situation. Suddenly, the door burst open and Mako surged into the room, rushing over and falling on his knees at Korra's bedside.

Taking her hand in his, he closed his eyes and whispered with a strained voice, "Korra."

"I've got a healer." Tenzin hurried in, followed by an elderly woman with long, snow white hair and a thick cane to lean on as she walked.

A painful groan escaped the Avatar. Mako pressed his eyes shut and leaned his head against their intertwined hands.

Senna moved out of the way as her husband helped the old woman to the bed. "Please," she plead, "help my daughter."

Deep blue eyes met the tearful one's of Korra's mother. "I'll do everything I can." Her gaze landed on the firebender beside her. "Are you her lover?" The woman asked bluntly.

Mako's head snapped up to gape at the healer. "I-um, well," he stammered, at a loss for words.

"It's a simple question, boy. Are you or are you not in love with this girl?"

He swallowed, fortitude washing over his worried features. "I love her."

The old woman smiled as she cracked her fingers, "Good. Keep holding onto her then. It will make her feel more comfortable." She turned towards the rest of the group. "The rest of you should wait outside. It makes it much easier for me to concentrate." No one argued as the rest moved outside, shutting the door behind them. With a flick of her wrist, the water skin tied to a belt around her waist trembled as the water escaped and covered the woman's hands. With a quick breath, the water around her hands started to glow as she lowered them towards the Avatar's head.

A grimace crossed over Korra's face as she wriggled underneath the healing water's touch.

Mako glared at the healer. "Are you hurting her?" He demanded.

The healer closed her eyes. Mako almost regretted disturbing her when she looked so concentrated, but he wouldn't allow anyone to cause Korra more pain than she was already in. "No," she answered back several moments later. "I'm searching for the source of her pain." The healer's eyes flew open and the water's glow faded before disappearing back into the skin. "Here," she threw back the sheet and pulled the Avatar's shirt up.

Mako quickly looked away, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "What-"

"This is it," the healer said. Mako sheepishly glanced over only to wish he hadn't. A large, bloody hole replaced skin just below her rib cage. Around the edges the skin seemed to be decaying – blackened and withered – but the center of the wound was the worst. Bloodied, dark flesh stood out against the open air. Nausea rolled over the young firebender as he closed his eyes against the grotesque sight.

"What _is _that?"

"Some kind of spider bite it seems." The waterbender pulled the water from her pouch once more and moved her water encased hands towards the festering puncture. Mako watched in silence for nearly an hour as the miracle water and its master worked to heal the wound.

Without a word, the healer stepped back from the bed and sighed. Mako threw himself over Korra, brushing back her hair and caressing her pale face. Her grimace had disappeared, but sweat still dripped down her forehead. He watched the even rise and fall of her chest. "She's sleeping," he whispered. He looked over at the old woman who was once again balancing on her cane. "Will she be okay?"

"I'm afraid this is only the calm before the storm."

Mako frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She will only get worse before she can start getting better," answered the woman.

Shaking his head, he pressed, "But I don't understand. I thought you healed her!"

The healer wobbled before resting the cane against the bed and resting a hand on Mako's shoulder. "I only healed the bite. The spider's poison has already entered her body. It will take time for her body's natural defenses to fight back."

He bit his lip and nodded.

"I'll tell the others what has happened," she whispered softly before disappearing through the door.

Mako stared down at Korra. "It's alright. You'll get through this." Tears pricked at his eyes. She was the Avatar, how could she let one tiny creature damage her like this? "You're Korra." He nuzzled against her. "And I'll be right here."

A soft sigh escaped her lips. He watched her, waiting to see if she had awakened or not, but it appeared she was in a deep sleep. The sight caused Mako to smile; despite the storm approaching, she looked so peaceful.

* * *

I've officially decided to pause this until the next season starts. When it does, expect daily updates:) Thanks so much to everyone who's been supporting this story... thing. It really means a lot to me:) I hope you enjoyed!

Until next season!

gypsyjay


End file.
